mylittlebronyfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Celestia
|coat color = |mane color = Violet, Azure, Green, Cyan |occupation = Ruler of Equestria |cutie mark = Sun }} Princess Celestia is one of only four known alicorns, and along with her younger sister, niece, and former student. The Supereme Ruler of Equestria, which she rules from her palace at the capital city, Canterlot. She is also Twilight Sparkle's beloved mentor, and sister of Princess Luna. She has ruled over Equestria for over a thousand years. Most importantly, she is also Princess Luna's older sister. Description Princess Celestia has a white coat with a very slight pink tinge, purple eyes and a flowing violet, azure, green and cyan mane and tail. Her cutie mark is a sun. Much of Celestia's personality corresponds with the stereotypical depiction of a beloved monarch; calm, composed, and wise. As the ruler of Equestria she is well loved, and always displays a graceful and regal demeanor to her subjects. She holds herself slightly aloof from others, though this appears to be a product of her vast experience and rank, rather than her personal choice. In fact much of her time is spent gently encouraging others to relax around her, and informality appears to genuinely please her. Indeed she possesses a subtle sense of humor, often countering the fear and reverence of her subjects with a little lighthearted mischief to remind them that she isn’t someone to be worshiped. Celestia wears her long centuries of experience well, rarely losing her composure for more than moment. In "A Bird in the Hoof" she calmly shook off Pinkie Pie's outrageously rude behavior, and kept up her smile at the Grand Galloping Gala despite her later admission that she found the whole thing dreadfully boring. The only time she has ever seemed angered or otherwise moved to obvious emotion is in the face of old foes, such as her sister Nightmare Moon or Discord, and even then she keeps it well under control. Calm and patient, she usually tries to negotiate a situation as opposed to using her magic, although using magic comes very easily to her. In "The Cutie Mark Chronicles" she simply moved over to Twilight and touched her lightly on the shoulder to dispel her magical storm. Likewise she normally allows herself to be transported to locations rather than flying or teleporting herself. Despite being the ruler of Equestria, Celestia is often a victim of circumstance, for instance, being pelted by scrolls inadvertently sent to her by Spike's hiccups in Griffon the Brush Off, being duped and knocked out by Queen Chrysalis in A Canterlot Wedding, Part 1 and A Canterlot Wedding, Part 2, and other stuff as the series progresses. Appearances * Season 1 ** "Friendship is Magic, Part 1" Talents Princess Celestia's true powers have not yet been seen, but her unique race indicates she is likely capable of high level abilities from unicorns, Pegasuses and earth ponies. Her cutie mark is of a blazing sun and she is renowned among her people for raising the Sun and Moon each day, in "Friendship is Magic, Part 1" she materializes out of the rising sun in a ball of light. Her great age indicates that she is immortal, or nearly so. In "The Return of Harmony, Part 1", she mentions having sealed the room containing the Elements of Harmony with powerful magic, and her mentor ship of Twilight indicates further magical powers and knowledge. In "Lesson Zero", she easily dispelled Twilight's powerful love spell. She can teleport, though interestingly she always disappears or reappears from either the moon or sun. It's unknown therefore if she could do this where the sky is not visible. In her early years, she fought and sealed Discord in stone with the help of her sister and the Elements of Harmony, and also used the elements to banish her sister to the moon when she was corrupted into becoming Nightmare Moon. She mentions in "The Return of Harmony, Part 1" that she can no longer use the elements however, and thus was mostly powerless against the newly freed Discord. Celestia is one of the smartest characters seen so far, and her talent for planning serves her country well. In "Friendship is Magic, Part 2", she indicated that she had sent Twilight to Ponyville knowing that she would eventually make friends and recover the Elements of Harmony, and, in doing so, save her sister. In "The Best Night Ever", she anticipated and counted on the group livening up the Grand Galloping Gala, inviting them because she felt the event had become dreadfully boring. Many of her other interventions have also resulted in important lessons, even if she hasn’t directly stated this was her intention. For instance her sending of just two tickets to the Gala in "The Ticket Master" eventually let Twilight learn an important lesson about friendship. She often dispenses more straight forward wisdom as well, though she prefers for ponies to learn their own lessons. Fandom Incarnations Gallery Trivia * Category:Alicorns Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Mares Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Royalty Category:Canterlot ponies Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Category:Characters introduced in two-part episodes Category:Season 3